


Getting Some

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Yes you read that right, in a library, may be ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude Sammy! I never would have guessed you to be that kind of guy!" </p>
<p> "Cas started it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Some

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I should probably post this here since it's one of the few fics that I've completed. Not really a fic per say but you know what I mean.
> 
> Writing prompt from Kate on Tumblr. Asking for a fic involving Sam, Castiel, a library, and the line "Well then, maybe you should help with the research next time."
> 
> This is also my first ever SPN fic/oneshot so sorry in advance.

Dean stared in shock and surprise at his brother. "Woah woah woah. Did I just hear that correctly? You," he pointed at a bitchface Sam, "got kicked out AND banned from the library for...for having sex with Cas?!?!"

Sam looked at the floor, not being able to look Dean in the eyes as his face went red. "We didn't get that far," he mumbled as he scuffed his shoe on the carpet like a child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Dean was silent before he burst into laughter. "Dude Sammy! I never would have guessed you to be that kind of guy!"

"Cas started it!" Sam yelled as Dean started laughing even more. Sam thought back to how this all began.

......

Sam sighed as he walked into the library. Sometimes, he really hated research. Especially when he couldn't use his laptop after having agreed to help research a hunt of Bobby's because it had accidentally got a porn virus. AGAIN. Now he had to go through who knows how many books to help find information on whatever the hell Bobby was hunting.

Sam treked his way to the back of the library, knowing that the older and rarely used books would be back there, and hopefully information on what and how to kill whatever the thing was. All they knew was that it had started killing livestock but then decided to make an upgrade to killing humans. Really not much to go on. Sam stopped and gazed at the three shelves that contained old, dusty, and possibly torn mythological books. He started to pull one off the shelf, however, it decided that its life had ended as pages scattered all across the floor, dust flying everywhere causing Sam to groan. He gathered all the pages (having sneezed multiple times while doing so), placed them carefully back in the cover, and set it on the floor to begin a pile of possible research material.

"Damn it Dean. I told you to not touch my laptop again," he mumbled angrily with bitchface #42: Why did you touch my laptop?! So into mumbling curses at his older brother, Sam didn't notice the sound of feathers nor the sudden appearance of a man wearing a tan trench coat next to him.

Bright blue eyes stared at Sam in confusion. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam jumped in surprise before turning around. "Oh! Uh, hey Cas. Just getting books for research on a hunt that Bobby's on. So uh...what are you doing here?" he asked the angel.

"Dean said you might require some assistance as he would be busy 'getting some,'" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What does 'getting some' mean?"

Sam took that chance to turn back to the dusty bookshelf as he replied to the question, a scowl on his face. "It means Dean is off having sex with who knows who while I get stuck with the research. Like usual. No wonder that dick put that damn virus on my laptop!" Sam grumbled angrily as his muscles tensed.

Castiel tilted his head slightly worried with how tense the hunter was getting before an idea popped into mind. Castiel was an ancient being and he knew a few things that humans did to relieve their stress. The lips on his vessel twitched into a smile, breaking the normal passive face he adorned. "Samuel."

Sam turned around, bitchface apparent from the rant on his older brother, before it dropped as he witnessed the smile on Castiel's face. "Uh, Ca-" Sam was cut off as the angel's chapped lips met his, both of them crashing against the bookshelf, dust and books flying everywhere. Sam was stunned to say the least and quite surprised, but decided to just go with it. Sam pulled Castiel closer to deepen the kiss, thankful that he didn't have to sneeze this time. Hands ran everywhere they could as the kissing became more passionate. Castiel slipped his hands beneath Sam's shirt, the ripped muscles spazzing from the angel's touch, as tongues danced feverishly. They both moaned when their hips brushed against the other, feeling each other's desire.

"Ca-Cas," Sam panted as the angel's hand disappeared beneath his now unbuckled pants. "We-we should st-" Sam cut himself off with a low moan as Castiel's hand gripped his rock hard erection. Who knew that an angel, Castiel to be precise, could turn him on so much?

Castiel and Sam would have continued their little sex-capade if it weren't for the sudden interruption of someone clearing their throat. Both paused suddenly, Sam's eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights as he turned to the blushing yet pissed off librarian and Cas just stared at her, his hand still in Sam's pants.

"This is no place for such things!" she yelled at them but low enough that they were the only one's to hear. "Get dressed and leave! And don't come back ever!" With that, the red faced librarian walked off angrily.

It was quiet for a few moments as the shock settled in that they had been caught almost having sex in a public library. Secretly, a part of Sam loved the thrill of it all, but he was sure that it was the demon blood in him talking. Sam sighed as the warm hand on his dick disappeared, realizing that they wouldn't be able to finish what Castiel started because he was sure that the librarian would be back soon to make sure they were gone.

"So uh..." Sam looked at the floor where his shirt and jacket lay (How did that get there?), not knowing what to say before looking back up to Castiel, his clothes that had become ruffled and undone, now looking as if nothing had occured at all.

Castiel tilted his head at Sam before he smiled secretly. "We'll finish later. I promise you Sam." With that, Castiel disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Sam blinked, before a grin busted out on his face, knowing that the angel would keep his word. Until then, Sam had to put the rest of his clothes back on properly and leave before he got yelled at by that librarian.

\--------

Sam smiled slightly at the memory, still awaiting that promise, before he dropped it and went to bitchface mode as Dean finally stopped laughing.

"Dude Sammy. I can't believe you two got caught. That's hilarious."

Sam huffed and crossed his arms. "Well then, maybe you should help with the research next time. That way I won't have be caught having an angel's hand down my pants in a public library because my brother decided it would be hilarious to give my laptop a porn virus. AGAIN."

"Don't want to hear any of the nasty details Sam. Especially if it involves Cas," Dean grimaced.

"Oh no Dean. I'm going to tell you every last detail. Think of it as payback," Sam grinned as Dean groaned in agony.


End file.
